Todd Arliss (Earth-90512)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-90512 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fin on back extending over the head, pointed teeth augmented with adamantium, and gills. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal; former Olympic swimmer | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by Dr. Lemuel Dorcas into Tiger Shark, using DNA of a tiger shark and of the Atlantean/mutant hybrid Namor; later further mutated. | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Dark Dimension | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Dexter Vines | First = Hulk Vol 2 12 | Death = Hulk Vol 2 12 | HistoryText = This past of this version of Tiger Shark is the same as his Earth-616 counterpart up to the point where the Grandmaster and the Collector agreed to a wager that would be settled by a fight between combatants of their choosing. The Grandmaster summoned the Defenders: Hulk, Namor, Doctor Strange, and Silver Surfer while the Collector summoned Tiger Shark's Earth-616 counterpart as well as Baron Mordo, Red Hulk, and Terrax the Tamer. Red Hulk dubbed the team the Offenders. The contest begins when the Grandmaster sent a member of each team to different places unfamiliar to them to face their arch nemesis. Tiger Shark and Namor were sent to the Dark Dimension, the domain of Strange's nemesis, Dormammu. It didn't take long for the two fighters to gain Dormammu's attention. He captured both demanding that they reveal to him how they were able to enter the Dark Dimension so that he can use it to conquer Earth. Then Red Hulk appeared after Hulk, Terrax, and Silver Surfer and killed Tiger Shark and Namor. After killing Strange and Mordo, Red Hulk taunted Galactus with the corpse of Silver Surfer. Galactus angrily removed the Power Cosmic Red Hulk drained from Silver Surfer and learned of his actions. When Galactus threatened to destroy Earth, Grandmaster, and Collector for what happened to his Herald, Grandmaster is forced to reverse everything Red Hulk did causing a new reality, Earth-90512, to be created where the Offenders and Defenders remained dead by Red Hulk's hands. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tiger Shark of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tiger Shark of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Tiger Shark of Earth-616, which is 75 tons when fully hydrated. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Tiger Shark of Earth-616. | Equipment = Tiger Shark's costume is specially designed and contains a built in water system that constantly keeps his body wet. This keeps him in peak physical condition if he's out of the water | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium teeth: When he appeared as a member of the Offenders, he had adamantium bonded to his teeth. It is unknown how or when this happened. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Doctor Dorcas Experiment Category:Human/Shark Hybrids Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids